Talk:The Brilliant Cut/@comment-10314068-20140917144041/@comment-24669690-20140919011244
QuesoCFH: I don't really know why you're getting mad at Ericminos reviews.He knows exacly what he post here, and try to be honest about the fighters and the event in general, he's not here to curse DeNA or the bad decisions they've made over this time. You said " I feel like a few months ago you would have reviewed them for what they were" so what exactly they are or "were"? Trash for you or other older players? You want him to put on his review about Onocros "this fighter is trash or just sf, don't go for him"? then you said " but for whatever reason now you see them as playable" want to know the reason? I started play this game in December 2013 (Crystal clash event) and i was amazed with the paragon thing ( Regolith, awesome sprite), but know what fighter really fit for me during a month or more at that time when i was a newbie? Aril (yeees, one of the "garbage" that only serve for agi sf) helped me a lot to pass pvp and dungeon (2 of then, the rogue and earth dungeons). So my brother see that even that kind of fighter is useful for someone (the same fighters some people call "crap" or trash/garbage"). I used Ebustrone in that same time for normal quest mode and she was awesome for me (i'm a free player until today, so i don't started playing with the best things around) and these fighters made a good band for me to start the game and get some Tier 3 Rares or good T2 Unc and Rares for profit. Ericminos does his reviews thinking about everyone, but focusing on the new players, since older players should know what is better for then without a review, i'm not a old player since i'm here for just 10 months... and i really don't need reviews to know what is better to me anymore, but i do like to read reviews, not only from my brother, but from Plithy and Ningishzidda too IF and just IF THEY would like to made one, i think it's their own choices to post or not a review, so i would not ask anyone to do it, or even compare then, i think i may have compared one of plithy's with ericminos, and i'm really sorry for that, everyone have a different point of view of the game and events and we must respect this. My brother is not "out of touch" with the game because even if he don't play, i'm always playing and sharing with him. The time he have a hard time to send salutes, was the same time he stoped making reviews, but we were still sharing thoughts about fighters and events.Sorry for this long post, but as you citated my name, i couldn't let it be without my opinion here, feel free to disagree at any point, we're not childs (at least i think you're not). But i think it's really not fair to pick at someone just because you don't like his thoughts anymore, and it's even more inelegant to compare his reviews with other names here, since no one is competing for nothing here.